Phosphonates are extremely useful for the synthesis of other compounds such as the alkenes that can be obtained via the Homer-Wadsworth-Emmons reaction. Additionally, the use of stable isotopes has proven to be a promising analytical tool that has driven a need for isotopically labeled compounds. In order to meet the urgent and growing demand, high purity isotopically labeled compounds are needed.